It is generally known to energize night or decorative lights around a house by means of photocells which automatically switch the lights on at sunset and off at sunrise. Light energized photocell-controlled relays are also available and could be used to energize spotlights when illuminated by the lights of an automobile shining on them. However, the installation of both sets of controls would require a large number of electrical components which would normally render such a system too expensive.